Against Expectations
by Desuke-Love
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are both determined to step out of the shadows of their fathers. Maybe that's why they became friends? But the life of a young wizard is never as simple as you want it to be, especially for a Potter and a Malfoy. And as they get older and feelings begin to change, they realise just how difficult things can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo Harry Potter fans!**

**Well, this is my first ever Harry Potter fic! Lol, I've been reading some AlbusxScorpius fics and have kind of fallen in love with this pairing, lol. So I decided to write my own! The first couple of chapters will be when they first go to Hogwarts, then I'm gonna skip straight to their 5th or 6th year ^^ Lol. I really hope you all enjoy this!**

**I own nothing (except Idina lol)**

**Please enjoy chapter one of Against Expectations.**

"'Scuse me? Can I sit here?"

Albus looked up to the doorway of his carriage compartment. He recognised the boy standing there. Lazily styled platinum blond hair, pale skin and deep grey eyes. Scorpius Malfoy.

Said boy elegantly raised an eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

"Erm, sure," Albus eventually answered. Scorpius sat across from him, considering him with a steady gaze.

"How come you're sitting alone? Doesn't your family make up, like, half of Hogwarts?"

Albus laughed in spite of himself. "I'm not sure why." He paused. "You're Scorpius, right?"

"Yeah. Your Albus."

"I prefer Al."

"Ok."

The two looked awkwardly at each other. _What should I say to him? _Albus thought. _Our dad's hated each other! Are we supposed to hate each other too? Is he as bad as everyone says the Malfoy's are?_

"So..." Scorpius began. "I don't really fancy making enemies of people I don't even know."

Albus nodded. "Yeah... I mean, just 'cos our dad's hated each other, doesn't mean we have to... right?"

"Right."

"Ok."

_This is so awkward _Albus groaned internally, just as the compartment door opened again.

"Hi! Mind if I sit with you?"

The girl didn't wait for an answer before planting herself next to Albus.

"My name's Idina Reilly!" she chirped in a strong Irish accent. She had light brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes, and was beaming at both boys.

"I'm Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Ooh, I've heard of you two! Well, your dad's anyway. But people have been talking about the both of you! They reckon you're born enemies or something!" She paused, considering both boys. "Are you?"

"No," Scorpius answered swiftly. "We don't even know each other."

Idina nodded eagerly. "Well that's good! Maybe we can all be friends! I don't actually know anyone."

"Are you muggle born?" Albus asked.

"No, half blood. Me mam's a witch, but we live in the muggle world. She told me everything about the magic world that there is to know though."

"You've never been to the magic world before?"

"No. Never had a need to. Me mam has no family left. They died in the war. Death Eaters attacked the house. Her brother died when they attacked Hogwarts."

Scorpius shifted in his seat, and Albus found himself feeling sorry for the boy.

Being Harry Potter's son, people always expected the best of him. He couldn't help but wonder if people expected the worst of Scorpius.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Idina shot up, eyes taking in all of the treats. She turned to the two boys. "What's good?"

"Well, you can't really go wrong with Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans," Albus shrugged.

"Alright, I'll have some of those please!"

"Just be careful," Scorpius told Idina as she opened the box. "Every flavour _means _every flavour. Even stuff you wouldn't expect to find."

"My brother found a vomit flavoured one once."

"Oh, gross!" Idina winced. "Why?"

Albus and Scorpius exchanged looks. Why indeed?

"So, what houses do you reckon you'll be in?"

"I'm going to be the first in my family _not _to be in Slytherin," Scorpius said decidedly. Albus considered him carefully. He looked determined. He admired that.

"What about you Albus?"

Said boy screwed his nose up. "Everyone calls me Al."

"Ok, Al. What house do you reckon you'll be in?"

"Well, my whole family has been in Gryffindor so far," he shrugged.

"Me mam was a Ravenclaw," Idina said sadly. "I guess that means we don't have much chance of being in the same house."

"I guess."

"You know what? We should be friends anyway! I like you two!"

"I'm with her," Scorpius smiled. "I think you're both pretty cool. How about it Al?"

Albus looked up into Scorpius' dark grey eyes. There was something there he recognised. It was the same look he saw in his own eyes whenever he looked in the mirror. The determination to pull away from the stereotype bestowed upon him purely because of paternity. To go against his expectations, and be who he _wanted _to be, instead of who everyone thought he should.

"Yeah. No matter what houses we're in, let's be friends."

**So what did you think? This was just a bit of an intro ^^ Next chapter will be the sorting! Lol**

**I found a picture on google of how I imagine Idina to look. ht tp:/da .com /images /10950507/blue-eyes-cu rly-hair-glo bes-pret ty-girl.-**

**snow-thins piration-white-Fa -69 980_large. j pg just take the spacings out ^^ Or if you can't be bothered, the link is on my profile lol XD**

**Review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you all ^^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**LE GASP, SHE WRITES! **

**But yeah, I'm done with school now and I only have one exam left (help DX) so my writers block to end all writers blocks is slowly but surely lifting.**

**This is the sorting ^^ yay! Lol, not a lot going on in this chapter otherwise (the next one will be better, promise XD)**

**So here we finally have chapter two of Against Expectations**

The Great Hall erupted into applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song. Professor Flitwick picked it up and unrolled a long scroll of parchment. Albus couldn't stay calm. He chewed on his thumb, a nervous habit he'd always had. Scorpius pulled his hand away from his face.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine," he whispered.

Would he be fine though? His dad had told him it wouldn't matter what house he got into, even if it was Slytherin, but Albus wasn't so sure. Everyone in his family was in Gryffindor; they always had been, as far back as anyone could remember. He was already the black sheep of the family, shy, quiet, nervous, and totally uninterested in Quidditch. The last thing he needed was to be in a different house.

But to be honest, he was no Gryffindor. He wasn't brave, he wasn't daring, and he wasn't reckless. He was level headed, careful, and yes, a little bit weird.

To be fair, he was no Slytherin either. So he didn't have to worry about that one.

The crowd of first years stood patiently through the sorting, awaiting their turn to try on the mind-reading hat. Eventually, the small professor (who was having to stand on a small box in order to be able to place the hat on the student's heads) called out "Malfoy, Scorpius."

And then the whispering started. Most people were willing to whisper about the Malfoy's; their role in the war, whether or not Draco Malfoy was as innocent as the Ministry had decided he was, whether his son was anything like him. There were, of course, those who were more vocal; supporters of Voldemort who saw the Malfoy's as traitors, or people who still looked at them and saw 'Death Eaters'. Scorpius was used to it. He kept his head up and his face expressionless as he walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor Flitwick placed the Sorting Hat onto his head.

"Ah, a Malfoy," the hat said softly to him. "Driven, ambitious; but not quite the Slytherin your forefathers have been."

Scorpius held his breath. _No, I'm not _he thought.

"You have a Gryffindor's defiance, a Hufflepuff's loyalty. And a good mind." Was he imagining it, or did the hat sound amused? "There's really only one place for you. RAVENCLAW!"

But instead of cheering and applause like everybody else had received, there was only silence. Scorpius stood up and hesitantly began to make his way to the Ravenclaw table, willing himself not to blush. But then, loud clapping came from the crowd of unsorted first years. Idina was beaming at him, clapping as hard as she could. Albus smiled and joined in as she let out an enthusiastic cheer. This seemed to wake up the rest of the hall, and they all began to applaud him. He turned back and smiled at his new friend, mouthing "thank you," as he did.

Albus didn't really pay attention after that, so he was startled when he heard his own name called out. Idina gave him a little shove and he made his way up, squeezing his hands together to make sure he didn't put his thumb in his mouth in front of the whole school. The hat was placed on his head and he waited.

"Hmm. A Potter-Weasly. Gryffindor clans. But not you, no."

_I knew it _Albus thought.

"No, I know just the house for you. RAVENCLAW!"

There was a moment of silence before a total uproar from the Ravenclaw table. Albus caught sight of his family at the Gryffindor table. They all looked a little shocked, but they clapped none the less.

People at the Ravenclaw table were all eager to greet him, but he eventually managed to take a seat next to Scorpius.

"What do you know, eh?" the blond chuckled.

The next boy had already been sorted, and now it was Idina's turn. She skipped – actually _skipped_ – up to the stool, not a hint of nervousness on her face, and sat down. The hat was only on her head for a second before it called out "RAVENCLAW!" She beamed even brighter, turning and thanking the hat before hurrying over to her table and sitting with Albus and Scorpius.

"We're all in the same house! How fantastic is that?" she chirped.

"What did you say to the hat before you came down here?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask.

"I said thank you of course," Idina answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course."

Albus laughed. Maybe being in a different house wouldn't be so bad after all.

**It took me aaaaages to write this because I kept getting distracted by the phone and deviantART and nutella XD lol.**

**And so they are sorted! I always imagined Albus and Scorpius to be Ravenclaw's, don't know why, but I do lol. Plus I'm a Ravenclaw on Pottermore (yay!), so I've been told everything about Ravenclaw personalities and house life and what have you (that should be a compound word; whathaveyou – that would be totally awesome lol)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! That would be great because reviews are all sparkly and immense! ^^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, two chapters in one week. Sweet lol. **

**I found myself wondering what the Ravenclaw trio would write in their first letters home, and what their parents would write in reply. And so that's what I decided to do for chapter 3 ^^**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Against Expectations **

_Dear mum and dad,_

_In case you haven't heard yet, I'm now the first Ravenclaw of the family. And I don't mind like I thought I would. Really, now that I'm here and I've learnt about Ravenclaw house, I figure this is the place for me. We have to solve riddles to get into the common room. I keep worrying that I'll be stuck outside for hours on end, but so far, either me or someone else have managed to solve the riddle pretty quickly, so that's okay._

_And I've made friends already! I met them on the train and we all ended up in Ravenclaw. Idina Reilly, she's an Irish girl. She's... I think eccentric is a good word. She's always smiling and she skips instead of walking a lot of the time, and she's so friendly and fascinated by everything. She said her mother Kyna was in the year above you dad, and her uncle was in your year (she said his name was Eamon and he died in the war at Hogwarts). And I guess this is kind of weird, but I'm also friends with Scorpius Malfoy. He said he wasn't going to hate me just because you (dad) and his dad hated each other, and I agreed. We get on really well actually. He's really nice and some people whisper about him and his family (and there's this one Slytherin guy who's really rotten to him) but he never lets it get to him. He says he's not ashamed of who he is just because of what his grandparents did in the war, and I admire that. He always shares his Crystallised Pineapple sweets with me too. _

_I miss you both already! Tell the family I miss all of them too. And tell Lilly I miss her and that she's not missing out on much so that she doesn't feel too bad about not being at Hogwarts yet._

_Love you lots_

_Albus xxx_

_**Dear Albus,**_

_**Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw! Honestly, we weren't surprised at all. We were a little worried about how you would feel and if you would be okay in a house on your own, but we're glad that you're happy. **_

_**We're so glad you've made friends already. I do remember the Reilly's. I remember Eamon vaguely. Unfortunately I never actually spoke to him. And we both remember Kyna. She came up with this spell to dye her hair like a rainbow. Most of the teachers weren't happy at all, but it was amusing among the students.**_

_**You know we have no problem at all with you being friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, his father and I were 'enemies' I suppose, but he did an admirable thing in the war to which I probably owe my life. And besides, you shouldn't judge people based on their parentage. **_

_**We miss you too son. Everyone does. And Lilly says you're not fooling anyone. Don't get too worked up about things okay? If you're feeling stressed, don't feel too embarrassed to talk to your head of house or one of your teachers. They'll be happy to help you out. And your mother says make sure you eat properly and get enough sleep. **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Dad xxx**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear ma,<em>

_I got into Ravenclaw! I'm so glad!_

_Hogwarts is amazing mammy! It's huge! And the millions of moving portraits are so cool! And the Great Hall, and all the food that appears on the tables, and the moving staircases and the ghosts! Everything is incredible! _

_Oh, and I've made two friends! Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy (people on the train thought they'd be enemies like their dads, but we're all good friends). Ali (that what I call Albus) is quite shy and really neat and organised and reads all the time, even more than I do! And Scor (Scorpius) is super good at solving the riddles to get into the common room and he' really nice, but some people are mean to him because of things his family did in the war. Which isn't fair, because it wasn't him! But he doesn't let it upset him. He says he doesn't care. I think he does a bit, but he doesn't show it._

_By the way, Professor Flitwick said you cast a spell on your hair to make it rainbow coloured when you were at Hogwarts! You never told me that! What's the spell? I want to try it!_

_I miss you lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots! Promise you'll write back soon okay? And make sure when Sprim gives you this letter you give him a pat on the head. He doesn't like to feel underappreciated. He's a bit of a drama queen like that._

_Love you so so so so so so so so so so much!_

_Idina _

_**Dear Idina,**_

_**Congratulations sweetheart! I'm so happy for you! I loved my time at Hogwarts, and I know you will too.**_

_**A Potter and a Malfoy, friends? Now that is funny. If you could have seen their dads at school. But that doesn't matter. It shouldn't stop them being friends. They both sound like lovely boys either way. I'm glad you're settling in so well and making friends. How are you finding your lessons? Have you had a flying lesson yet? What do you think of Quidditch? I never played it myself, but I loved watching it. **_

_**As for that hair spell, I think you're a little young to be messing with unofficial spells. I don't want you getting it wrong and ending up bald! I'll teach it to you when you're older if you like. But I think your hair is beautiful the way it is sweetheart.**_

_**I hope things carry on smoothly. If you ever have a problem, be sure to talk to Professor Flitwick. He used to have these little cupcakes in his office, and if you ever went to him with a problem he'd get them to dance for you. I don't know if he still has them (I can imagine he probably does) but they were so much fun.**_

_**I miss you too sweetheart. Lots and lots and lots. And don't worry, I gave Sprim a pat on the head. Not before he bit me though. I wish you'd put the warning on the envelope or something. Trust you to pick the temperamental owl. **_

_**Love you very, very much sweetheart**_

_**Mammy xxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear mother and father,<em>

_I really like it here at Hogwarts. People aren't as bad as I thought they would be. Except Tobias Goyle, he's an utter git. But I rarely see him anyway since I'm not in Slytherin. I'm in Ravenclaw. Thought you should know. Don't get mad. I like being in Ravenclaw. I feel like I fit in here. And Ravenclaw's seem to be less judgmental than people in other houses._

_Oh, and I'm friends with Albus Potter. I suppose that's weird too huh? But he's nice. He's nothing like you said his dad was either. He's really shy and quiet. I'm also friends with a girl called Idina Reilly. She's very excitable to say the least. Her mother was the rainbow haired girl a year above you father. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Scorpius _

_**Dear Scorpius,**_

_**I'm a little shocked to hear that you're in Ravenclaw. I didn't know how I felt about it at first. But I suppose if you're happy, then that's okay. Ignore Tobias Goyle. You're right, he is an utter git.**_

_**I'm sorry to have to tell you this in a letter Scorpius, but your mother has finally made good of her threat to leave. She packed her things and left last week. She didn't tell me where she was going and I doubt she'll be coming back. But I'm sure she'll write to you soon Scorpius. She may not love me, but she does love you.**_

_**Albus Potter? Well, if you must. His father was arrogant and infuriating, but he did save my life once. I don't believe I ever told you that did I? Either way, I won't tell you not to befriend Potter. You wouldn't listen anyway. I do remember a rainbow haired girl as well.**_

_**I hope your studies are going well. Since you're in Ravenclaw, I'm going to assume they are. If you have any problems, let me know okay?**_

_**Your father**_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was long lol. It was hard trying to capture six different personalities in the letters. How did I do? Lol<strong>

**If anyone is wondering why I've had Astoria leave Draco; well, I just get the feeling that they probably married more out of pureblood obligation than love. And in this day and age (or a little in the future technically) even in the wizarding world I imagine it would be more common for people to divorce in a situation like that. Plus it's just my head cannon lol.**

**Please review! This story is seriously lacking in reviews unfortunately : ( Let me know what you think so far ^^**

**Until the next chapter! xxx **


	4. Hi guys

Hi guys

I know I've been away for freaking ever, so now I'm finally making my indefinite hiatus official. I love fanfiction; I feel it has helped me to really progress over the years. But I'm working on some original stuff right now! I'm hoping to self publish soon! The novella I'm working on is about two young guys on a cancer ward. I think it's coming along really well.

If you're interested in the book and you want to support me and keep updated (and that would really mean a lot guys) then please follow me on twitter (CristinaDesuke) or tumblr (desukelove) I hope to see you guys there! Wish me luck! xxx


End file.
